


Revenge

by Deryl_B



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game), climbing class - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, TW: Knives, some nsfw, threat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deryl_B/pseuds/Deryl_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are finally looking up for Josh and Chris but when a date suddenly involves an unexpected visitor, their lives suddenly seem at risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Date Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Yep figured I'd do some more chapter stuff, like how this one might turn out, more nsfw to come, lots of fluff and plenty of angst so don't go anywhere <33

"Josh?" Chris looked around in the dark, checking his phone once again to make sure he was at the right place. The screen glared brightly at him and he sighed noticing he'd been waiting here for over ten minutes. 

Classic Josh, fashionably late as always, Chris thought rolling his eyes and smirking as the sound of a bottle rolling echoed from the other end of the alleyway. He turned quickly, eyes widening in excitement hoping to see his boyfriend looking like a guilty puppy and making up some excuse for being late. However instead he suddenly felt cold sharp metal press against his neck slightly causing him to choke on his words. 

"I know you're the one who's with that Washington Freak show" the hooded man growled looking directly into Chris's terrified eyes. "I don't know how and I don't give a shit why but I'm warning you now if you don't leave that fucker soon then I swear to god I won't hesitate to take you down with him" he clenched the knife aggressively sliding it gently enough not to harm Chris's neck before turning and sprinting off into the city mist until eventually it was as if he was never there.

Chris clutched his neck shaking harshly as a pair of strong arms slipped around him, tugging at his body and slamming him against the brick wall. He yelped desperately, wincing at the pain and fear running through his body. But soon enough he realised who it was as soft lips pressed against his, sucking on his lower lip greedily and forcing his tongue into the blonde's gasping mouth. Before Chris had the chance to speak Josh was already leaning closer and closer pressing his body forcefully into the others making him gasp and pant, his body shivering from the sudden pressure and heat against him as well as the events that had just happened. 

He loved Josh, he really did but he was too shaken to be doing this right now. Grabbing at Josh's jacket he attempted to push the other off him but he was still quivering on the spot, too shaken to properly push the other away. Josh had already begun grinding into him as Chris tried holding back the moans in his throat. "J-Josh stop i-it...please.." he breathed and it wasn't until he felt his own jeans begin to tighten that he built up enough strength to throw the other back. Josh stumbled over his own feet, falling back into the other wall since the alleyway was small and tight. 

Looking up at Chris with a sort of confused, lustful and slightly hurt expression he panted quietly, catching his breath before standing tall and walking closer to his boyfriend. "Cochise...?" he spoke softly in a tone that broke Chris's heart. 

Josh had been dealing with the after effects of what happened on the mountain for months and things finally started to look up, he couldn't tell him what had just happened. Josh would blame himself for it and it could even cause him to relapse which was the last thing that Chris wanted for him right now. 

He looked at the ground guiltily but Josh cupped his face lifting it so their eyes would meet, a desperate look on his face. "I know I'm late but I'm here now, aren't you happy to see me?" Each word made Chris's heart feel heavier as he leaned his head out of the others grasp. "I-I'm just not feeling it tonight Josh...I'm sorry" He spoke flatly before trying to reassure the other by placing a gently hand on his shoulder. "Maybe we could do this tomorrow yeah? My apartment? 7:30? I promise I'll make it up to you" he purred tightening the grip on his shoulder making the other man smile faintly. 

"Heh you better dude or I'm coming for your ass" he laughed ruffling Chris's hair knowing how much he loved it. "I'm sure you will anyway" Chris chuckled before looking at Josh whose face had become much more loving. "Do I get a kiss before I go then" he smiled softly with an innocent gaze on his face and Chris smiled warmly, wrapping his arms around the others neck before leaning in and planting multiple gentle kisses onto the others lips. 

Pulling apart they looked at each other lovingly, chuckling quietly before Josh turned to begin his walk home down the alleyway when Chris grabbed him suddenly, worried that the guy from earlier may still be lurking around. "Eheh here I'll give you a lift back, to partly make up for before" he spoke quickly, a fake smile plastered on his face. "Oh umm sure that sounds good" Josh smiled walking after his boyfriend as they got into Chris's car and he drove the other home silently, the events from earlier racing through his mind.

It was just a threat right? A random comment, some drunk guy. How could he know who Chris and Josh were, has he been watching us? Stalking us? No, no way this'll all blow over by tomorrow.

He sighed looking over at the brunette who had already fast asleep in his seat. Chris smiled faintly but the worries were still racing through his mind.


	2. Time to Ourselves

Chris stirred at the click of a door unlocking and soon enough he felt something shuffle up his bed towards him. "Morning!" Josh shouted eagerly as Chris jumped falling backwards and sliding out of the bed, falling to the floor and bashing his head against his bedside table. 

Groaning he grasped his throbbing head as his boyfriend jumped down next to him, worry covering his face as he looked desperately at the blonde. "Oh gosh Chris I'm so sorry I-I" he blurted out but Chris just leaned towards him, laying his still aching head onto Josh's firm chest. "Shhh I'm fine, just a weird wake up call heh" he spoke softly eyes closing as he felt himself drifting back to sleep. "Still tired? what didn't you sleep last night?" Josh frowned and Chris could only murmur a muffled yes as Josh lifted him up laying him gently onto the large bed before climbing on himself raising Chris's head before placing it back onto his head. 

Chris smiled sweetly, eyes still shut as he sighed peacefully. "It's nice to hear your heartbeat" he said as Josh ran a soft hand through the blonde's dishevelled hair. He just purred in response slowly drifting off into a well needed sleep.

By the time he awoke again it looked about midday outside and as he checked his phone he was right. 3:28 pm. The smell of pancakes wafted into the room and Chris sighed happily. Goddamit Josh he thought getting up and walking into the kitchen. "Morning sleeping beauty, or should I say sleeping booty because damn you have a nice ass" a voice chirped from the fridge. "Knock it off pervert" the blonde laughed shoving the other playfully before hopping onto the counter top and beginning the large plate of pancakes that lay next to him, practically begging his name. "Awww can't a guy give his gorgeous boyfriend some credit every so often" he grinned slyly but Chris just ignored him and continued to eat. 

"Well anyways I'll give you some credit for these delicious pancakes bro, perfect as always" he smirked as Josh made a sarcastic curtsey. The two chatted and joked for a while before making their way over to the sofa to play videogames which soon turned into a heavy makeout session since Josh was too proud to admit that Chris kicked his ass at Mario Kart. 

Josh had managed to pin the other down leaving rough, sharp kisses along Chris's neck, Chris on the other hand having most of the control in this situation since he had a firm grasp of the brunettes soft hair wrapped tightly in his fist. They both made loud lustful sounds for each other, almost too loud for them to hear the doorbell ring and the door knock multiple times. 

Chris pressed Josh against the sofa and winked as he got up wandering to the door, shirt slightly undone and face flushed bright red. He laughed at the thought while pulling open the door, a frown plastering his face at the sight of there being no one at the door. Looking around he saw nothing out of the usual and was about to close the door and get back to his eagerly awaiting boyfriend when he noticed a small parcel on the doormat. Lifting it up gently he saw a small label hanging on the back. "Tick tock blondie, tick tock" it read in crimson ink and Chris felt his heart stop and his blood run cold. Opening up the parcel was a small yet sharp pocket knife laying on top of a picture of Josh back when he was in highschool, but the picture was different. His eyes had been scratched out as well as an area on his neck and there was a dark red cross marked on his chest. 

"Yo who was it??" Josh barked from behind him making Chris jumped causing the parcel and note to slip from his hand and fall to the floor. He snatched it off the ground trembling slightly before stuffing it hastily into his back pocket. "Just a note. Stupid neighbours heh, gone on another holiday and want us to feed their mangy cat" he laughed weakly and Josh grinned looking at the younger man needily. "Lemme just put this note in our room so I don't forget and end up starving the beast" he joked walking into the bedroom before pulling out the little 'present' and stuffing it in the back of a drawer making sure it wasn't visible. 

He knew exactly who it was from, he just had no idea how they knew where him and Josh lived...what were they gonna do.


	3. Secrets

Trying to put what had happened out of his mind he wandered back into the living room where an impatient looking dork sat obediently on the sofa. "Took your time" he said pouting and looking at the floor like a five year old, Chris just smiled walking up to the other an bending down to his hight before cupping the other's face and running a thumb gently along his jawline. "Well I'm all yours now so let me make it up to you" he spoke in a deep rough tone which Josh liked the sound of from the lustful look in his eyes. "Yes sir" Josh purred in response before wrapping his arms around the others neck to pull him closer before their lips pressed together softly. Josh knew Chris liked to take things slowly so that there was more build up to the intimate stuff but Josh couldn't help himself as he began sucking and biting on the others lip needily. Strangely Chris made no attempts to stop him and rushed into the deep kiss, their teeth clashing every so often as they pulled at each others lower lips gasping sharply and breathlessly as their bodies grew closer and warmer. 

Eventually it had gotten to the point where Josh was practically buried in the sofa, his legs wrapped tightly around Chris's waist as he pressed small dark marks into the tanned boys neck. Josh roamed every inch of Chris and it drove him crazy, with any other person he's feel totally insecure since he wasn't the thinnest of dudes but with Josh it was completely fine, he trusted him entirely just like Josh trusted him entirely. But the letter... why should Josh trust him when he was hiding something so dangerous from him...it was for his own good though...god what if he found out...Chris couldn't bare the idea of losing Josh. 

"Hey easy there Chris, too hard" Josh whimpered trying to push the other boy away as he felt the skin on the side of his neck begin to tear, his eyes were watering and he was whimpering quietly but Chris just seemed in another world, not noticing him at all. Eventually Josh couldn't bare the pain "Chris get off me!" he cried as he shoved the blonde backwards so he was away from his neck, lifting a hand he felt warm liquid drizzle over the tips of his fingers. Chris was finally paying attention and watched in horror as Josh stared at the crimson blood shimmering on his fingers. It wasn't a lot and the injury itself was only light but Chris knew how sensitive Josh's neck was, he also knew Josh was easily triggered at the sight of blood. 

"Oh my god Josh I-" he started reaching out to comfort the other man but Josh flinched and Chris was suprised when his hand was quickly swatted away, Josh rising out of the chair not making any eye contact because of the tears now filling his eyes. "I-I'll be right back" he breathed in a broken tone and before Chris could say anything Josh rushed into the bathroom closing the door harshly and clicking the lock shut. 

For a few seconds Chris just sat there processing what had happened before he leaped to his feet running to the door and ponding against it desperately. "Josh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to! It was an accident I swear, please open the door!" he pleaded as tears pricked his eyes. 

It was silent for a while but suddenly the door flung open, Josh grabbed Chris's wrists tightly as he slammed the other against the wall. "I'll make you pay for that" Josh whispered as Chris tried to turn his head as it was pressed into the wall but as he began to apologized Josh had already grabbed at Chris's hair and pushed him into the bedroom, Chris stumbling and landing face first on the bed. 

Laughter burst out from behind him as Chris scrambled to his feet spinning round sharply. Josh was grinning at him playfully, a band aid covering the cut on his neck. Wait... he was messing with me? "Josh...you're ok?" Chris breathed looking at the other man concerned but Josh just smirked ruffling the others hair. "Oh come on Cochise I know you better than that, you've clearly got something on your mind if you're gonna try and eat me" he joked before looking serious and holding Chris's hands gently in his own. "So what's going on?" Chris cringed biting his lip. 

How could he tell Josh about what was happening...


	4. Before the Storm

Chris put on a fake smile as his boyfriend looked at him concerned. "Just a long day at work heh worries about my salary and if it'll be enough to pay the bills y'know " he hated lying to Josh but he had no other choice. For a while the brunette just looked at him considering if he believed Chris's stamens but he just sighed placing soft kisses onto the blondes neck. "We'll be ok, as long as we have each other" he breathed looking up at Chris with living eyes which the younger man returned before leaning closer and pressing his lips gently on to the others forehead. "Right" he smiled nodding before smirking at the other which caused Josh to give him a confused innocent look. 

"Where were we before that annoying door distracted me" he growled and before Josh could do anything Chris had leaped for him, lifting him up and dropping him into the bed and clambering on top of him. Josh just lay there grinning as Chris hauled himself over the older man, straddling his legs firmly over the other wait so that Josh had no way of escaping, not that Josh was planning on escaping anyways. 

It wasn't long before the majority of their clothes had been ripped off and tossed aside by the bed, their hands both roaming each others bodies widely as the kiss they were enjoying quickly became more and more heated. Josh was biting and sucking at Chris's lip as usual as Chris ran a hand up the inner part of Josh's thigh making him gasp breathlessly. Chris couldn't hold back as he felt his leg pressed in between Josh's and the other rolled his hips pulling his head back to moan lustfully. "Woah- ugh you're really in the mood today aren't you" Josh chuckled trying to hold in his gasps and groans while Chris ran a hand through his hair gripping to it tightly making the other pant needily. 

Chris always knew about Josh's hair pulling kink and used it to his advantage whenever he could, not that Josh minded he loved letting the other take control and tease him whenever he wanted to. Pulling at the patch in his hand Josh clutched at Chris's shoulders tightly digging his fingers into the others pale skin. 

This was going to be a fun night they could both already tell.


End file.
